random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: List of Characters
Throughout the course of Story Arc Forum Fight, many characters have been introduced into the game, or Story. Since the story is very diverse, and there are well over 10 threads made, there are many characters in the story. Here is the list of characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. Community-wide characters These are groups of characters that anyone in the Story Arc community can edit. * The Creators: Powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 21 of them, which is half the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Click the link to read more about them. ** By Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse, the number of the Creators has gone above 42, and any writer can add as many new Creators as they want, provided that they are relevant to the story in one way or another. * Anti-Creators: A race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. Click the link to read more about them. * Godseekers: A collective name for villains who seek to ascend into a Creator. They possess a surprising amount knowledge about the inner workings of the Multiverse. Some of them are so powerful that they're very close to achieving their lifetime goal. They are not affiliated with each other, but some of them do know about other Godseekers, sometimes to the point that they actively work with each other to help achieve their goals. ** Zodiac: A virtual demon with a zodiac (both western and Chinese zodiacs) motif. He seeks to usurp Bloodlust as the ruler of all GD Demons. He also dreams about ruling the Multiverse as an all-powerful god. ** The Ragnarok: A powerful God of Destruction who only refers to himself as the Ragnarok. He is hellbent on becoming a Creator, and then destroying the current Multiverse, which he sees as "corrupt", and start anew. ** Zadimus: A nuclear elemental with the mastery over the elements of fire, water, earth, plant, air, thunder, and time. He is weak to the ice and cold temperature. He desires universal domination, but not before purging the "unfit species". ** Nero: The Scorcher Dragon who has been possessing Natalia and turned her into an Anti-Creator. His false claims of justice hide his true malicious intents. ** Cthulhu: A Great Old One who has terrorized Earth-416 of Universe 6 (also known as the Injustice Universe, or "Mundus") in the ancient times. In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming. He seeks to become an Outer God so he could corrupt universes into twisted ones. * Godslayers: A group of mortals who seek to kill all the gods and those who seek to become them, in order to bring about a godless Multiverse where the mortals govern themselves, because they see all Creators as arrogant deities who do whatever they want, and the ascension algorithm that spawns new Creators as.a corrupt order. They are also the ones behind the creation of Terminus, and such, they are more organized than the Godseekers. ** General Ripper: A former comrade of General Darius best known for his brutality and prejudice, to the point he has been fired from his position. He really despises the Celestial Dragons, and wants to exterminate all of them from the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy. He has been hunting down Finite for a long time now, and is waiting for him to resurface again. ** Talon Cross: A demon who possessed a medieval human due to his inability to manifest a physical form back then. After he got lynched by an angry mob of villagers who found out his true nature, he cursed the gods and swore revenge. Centuries forward, he rose from his host's grave, and tore the corpse open, and finally manifested his demon form. Then, he would learn about the Creators and the nature of the Multiverse, and join the Godslayers and their agenda. Scientedfic's Characters Scientedfic's Notes: They are all separate entities. Don't mistake them. Heroes Main Characters * Scientedfic, the Versatile Warrior'':' The first participant of the whole story, and the base to how it all began. He possesses the All-any Sword, the All-any Shield, and the Stellar Star, which allows him to defend, attack, and do anything in any way. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Dead' ** Scientedfic, the Dark Warrior: '''Another version of Scientedfic, except linked to Darkness. He is much more ruthless in battles, and is not as afraid to take the field advantage. He posses the Dark Star instead of the Stellar Star. * '''Jonas Kim: '''The official successor to the Excalibur. He's much more driven to fight for honor and peace, even with such a tragic history. He possesses the Excalibur and the Shield of the Stone. This allows him to defend and attack with anything. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Cataclysmic Machine * Mister, the Introverted Necromancer: Mister is Scientedfic's best friend, raised from the dead (aka Purgatory). His true powers have yet to be revealed, though he can do a lot of things with his mind, indicating magic of some sort.' Current Location: Cataclysmic Machine' * Sci, the Scouting Robot: '''Sci is the Robot of Scientedfic, but Scientedfic regards him as a friend. He mainly sets out to scout through many ways possible, including time traveling, dimension trespassing, and more. He is strong enough to have defeated Darkseid before. '''Current Location: Cataclysmic Machine * Constantine, the Protecting Angel: Constantine is the angel sent to protect people, mostly children, until they can either fend for themselves or they find a better human protector. They are mostly light-based, and is now currently protecting two children. Current Location: Dealing with some demons Protagonists * Merlin: Merlin is the elderly and wise wizard, and is the tutor of Jonas. He is the one who protected Jonas from the influence of Mordred for a long time, until Jonas got the sword. He still is the link to Jonas, and will help him out when necessary. * Lady of the Lake: '''A sorceress closely related to Merlin, she mostly likes to hang out in the Isles of the Blessed when underground, or the Lake of Immortality when on the surface. * '''Carl, the Psychopathic Llama: Carl is a psychopathic, hand-loving llama who thirsts for blood and hands. He is accompanied by Paul at all times. * King Dice: '''King Dice is a sleazy, cheating, no-good casino manager who was kicked out by the Devil after his defeat at the hands of Cuphead. * '''A-9999: '''A tootin' killing robot who was among the first line of robots created to purge all lifeform. After his defection, all the other lines in the A-section were destroyed, and the G-series took their place. A-9999 likes to speak like a spokesman in a radio. * '''Touhou Cast: Will provide more stuff * Mr. Chicken: A chicken that also functions as a consistently respawning bomb. Also hates Snuffles because his ancestors ate Mr. Chicken's family. Antagonists * Astronaut League: A league of astronauts that wish to enforce peace by their own rule. They believe that all other creatures cause chaos, and that only they can bring back order. They also are obsessed with Excalibur, believing that only they can wield it to restore order. * Mordred: The evil knight who was opposed to King Arthur. During a battle, Mordred was wounded, but Arthur left Mordred to die when Arthur looked at Mordred. Ever since then, Mordred became disillusioned with Arthur, and truly believes that only he can rule with dignity. He is also opposed to Jonas. * Fantasy: '''A three-headed entity that derives from what Scientedfic never believed. They are intent on ruining the universe and reality itself by become existent. ''Current Location: dead ** Lanius: A curt, rush-talking entity that deals severely with those that cross his path. He bears a lot of personality resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. He is also very impatient and rushing, willing to do things as quick as possible. ** Malus: The leader of the group, and the most mature and patient of all of them. He is very level-headed, and is the one who plans all the events. He represents Voldemort and Darkiplier in many ways. ** Nox: An insane entity, N is the responsible one for all the terrors of the world, as well as the majority of the Fantasy attacks. He bears a lot of resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange in personality. * Hulga: '''A huge woman who often gets compared to Cala Maria, to her displeasure. She can unfold serious damage against anyone. ''Current Location: unknown'' * '''AMAZO: A robot capable of copying the opponents' powers and using those powers against them. Also becomes stronger the more it kills. Oiniteoderfla12's Characters Oinite's Notes: ''If a name has been italicized, they are inactive, dead, in LimboV2, and/or not in that form.'' Heroes The Shield of the Olliverse= *''Oinite, the Master of Hellven:'' Oiniteoderfla12's main character. This stickman wields the Icycle, a powerful icicle used as a weapon and other weapons he uses less. Current Location: 'Dead... *'Oderfla, the Master Leader of the Sticknights: 'Oinite's brother. He is the master leader of the Sticknights, a group of stickmen dedicated to defending Hellven. After Oinite got killed by Limbo and Glichart, Oderfla temporarily took over for him. '''Current Location: ' In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. *'Chrono, the Leader of Chromatica: '''A friend of Oinite and the only "Olliverse Character" so far to be a ''Homo Sapiens. He has lead Chromatica before filling in the role for Oderfla. '''Current Location: In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. **''Anti-Chrono, the Lord of Darkness'': '''A more corrupt and darker version of Chrono. He serves the Darkness, an unknown group who has corrupted him once. **Corrupted-Chrono:' Chrono corrupted by the 000 virus. *'Beta, the First Leader of Hellven: Beta is a transparent stickman. After being assisted by Oinite to kill the Creator, he joins Oinite with his party to defeat Alpha. 'Current Location: '''In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. *'Red, the Red Stickman: '''I know, weird title, right? Anyways, Red is Oinite's assistant and the main leader of the Council. She has the simple ability to control fire. '''Current Location: '''In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. |-|Companions of the Shield= *The Yatagarasu:' A crow with three legs. The Yatagarasu is based on the level with the same name by Manix (and Riot/Surv/TrusTa+GeoStorm). '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *The Hydragaryu:'' A dragon with three legs and heads. Just like the Yatagarasu, the Hydragaryu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2 * ''Team Fortress 2: This name is for all of the main TF2 Characters, including, but not all, the RED Medic, the BLU Engineer, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. **''Dr. Ludwig, RED Medic: The first mercenary to be introduced into the storyline. He has helped Oinite during Chapter 4 along with the Yatagarasu, eventually making RED Medic a deuteragonist. **I feel as if the other mercenaries are not as important as RED Medic, so I will not include them in. *'Crysta, the Tour Guide of the Planets:' Crysta is a trigonometric being, who is the main tour guide of the Stepping Stones to the Cataclysm Machine. Current Location: Chrono's Ship. *'Oliver O'derfla:' A human from another Universe. They are the now-main pilot of Chrono's Ship. Current Location: On the ship. * Adobe the Ultima, God of the Olliverse: The Creator who created the Olliverse. His purpose is to give the mortals the various tools to create things. Current Location: In the Cataclysmic Machine - The 'Lil Chomper's room. *'Alfred Tinio, the Friendly Human: '''Formerly an evil (and genocidal) stickman. In a defeat against Oderfla and other heroes, he has since transformed back into a human from a stickman. '''Current Location: '''In the Cataclysmic Machine - The Finality Gate. |-|The Council of Hellven= *Solar, the Orange Stickman: ''Solar posseses celestial abilities, so she can control the sun, other stars (including the scientifically weird ones) and black holes. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Electro, the Yellow Stickman: 'Electro posseses electric abilities, allowing manipulation of lightning and electrical currents. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Nature, the Green Stickman: ''Also known as Mother Nature (as she is the first stickman to bring life to Hellven), she can control all life forms, including plants, complex organisms and even alien life. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Aqua, the Blue Stickman: 'Aqua can control water. That's it. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Violet, the Purple Stickman: ''Violet is a different member of the Council. Rather than possesing natural-things powers, they posses weapon abilities, so they can summon weapons and manipulate them. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Noctis, the Black Stickman:' Noctis is the ambassador of the Darkness, who is able to manipulate all forms of darkness. '''Current Location:' LIMBOv2. *''Lux, the White Stickman:'' Lux is the third strongest member of the Council, second being Red, and Oinite being first. They are able to manipulate all forms of light. Current Location: LIMBOv2. |-|The Leaders of the Sticknights= *''Silva, the Grey Stickman: ''Silva can control any metal on the Periodic Table, except for Mercury. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Terron, the Brown Stickman: 'Terron can control not just the Earth, but other Terrestrial Objects, such as moons, planets and asteroids. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Pinkie, the Pink Stickman: ''No, not Pinkie Pie. Okay, maybe Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she is part of the Sticknights because she likes parties. Unsurprisingly, she has the power to make parties. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Thermo, the Magenta Stickman: 'Thermo has the ability to manipulate temperature, as well as Mercury. As an addon, they can take part of a soul in the form of Mercuric Souls. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Sky, the Light Blue Stickman:'' Current Location: LIMBOv2. Neutrals *''Limbo and Glichart: ''Reformed Villains who take care of anyone who comes into LIMBOV2. They originally killed the Sticknights and the Council, manipulating them to become villains themselves. Current Location: '''Dead... Villains *Bahamut, the Nemesis Beast (The Beast): 'A monster from the Geometry Dash level "'Nemesis'" by FunnyGame and Galzo, merged with The Beast from the Geometry Dash level "'Beast Slayer'" by DT Mark. The merging is caused by TimewornKaiju and has recruited him since. He was once known for being able to destroy galaxies, but he has since been forgotten. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. Upcoming Characters Kfz Izseicukted es kfz Jftzby * 'Oliver Hm: An inventor, chemist, mathematician, and praemiologist. Descendant of Oliver O'derfla. * ''Stick Man: SAS2'' * ''Dr. Hm: SAS2'' * ''Khaki Flora: SAS2'' Psychomaniac14's Characters * '''Psy: A god powerful entity who's job is to protect the infiverse from evil. His true name is unknown, but Psychomaniac14 is his online username, so that's just what everyone calls him, except they call him Psy because that's easier and faster to say. Check the page on him for more information. ** His location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but he occasionally goes to the 9th dimension for unknown reasons * Cytus: An angel who has been with Psy for millions of years. Her job is to help him with protecting the infiverse from evil, and she has a second job as the President of Sirius A. She was appointed her main job by the Council of Gods, who run Heaven. Her main weapon is the Soundkiller, a weapon that looks like a megaphone, but when the trigger is pressed, it creates a 500 decibel soundwave (for comparison, the loudest sound ever recorded was the Krakatoa eruption, which was 316 decibels) ** Her location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but officially, her location of residence is Heaven * (CLASSIFIED) 404 found's Character(s) Note: the same character may have different personalities within depends on the story. Heroes * The Grand Admiral: totally not stolen from Star Wars™. The main character. Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy of the Infinite Empire (and also the Emperor). His consciousness is embedded with an AI matrix and usually inhabits a mechanical core protected by a suit of armor. Though his origins are unknown, there has been all kinds of speculation as to how he came to be. Refer to the Random Forum Fight page for more info. Current Location: see the Emperor. Enemies * The Clown: Origin unknown. Corrupted by the Improbability Drive a long time ago and is now a zombie clown with SCP-682 powers and a near unbreakable road sign. Constantly tries to fight the Grand Admiral over the Drive or random reasons. all of his attempts has failed. Current Location: Diagnosis? You're DEAD! * The Warden: He was one of the many Super Tactical Droids that was upgraded into combat readiness and placed on the former Imperial superweapon Furnace to control it. Following a series of events, he gained control of the artifacts within and has taken control of Furnace. He is technically an Anti-Creator, but deserves a spot here as well. In Chaos Multiverse, he would be the ground commander of Skynet's forces (comparable to Grievous and Dooku). Current Location: Diagnosis? You're DEAD! (but will return soon™.) Ambiguous * REDACTED: Unknown. Somehow related to the main character. Source of a lot of speculation regarding the Grand Admiral and especially the extreme and unrelenting anger the latter has on the former. A few theorized that- **'FILE REDACTED BY THE ORDO HERETICUS OF THE EMPEROR'S HOLY ADEPTUS INQUISITIORUS' ** Current Location: Escaped Furnace with Infinite Engine. To be executed in Season 2. Soon™. * The Emperor: Corrupted (from a certain point of view) half of the Grand Admiral. Physically he is exactly the same as the virtuous half, but mentally he has been twisted by hate until he has become the very thing he swore to destroy. He rules his Infinite Empire fairly, but has embarked his Infinite Empire and the greater Imperial Unity onto a path of imperialism, militarism, and aggressive expansion. Current Location: in Citopia, leading Siege Army Group against Mook forces. Alpha654's Characters Main Characters Season 1 * Alpha654: Alpha654 was one of the heroes of the Original Seven before the events of Chapter 5. He was particularly skilled with magic, he was the leader of Project ONE, and he was an ally of many factions from other universes. What's not so well-known about him is that he had a more evil side, which he was able to suppress while he was a single entity. He was killed in the First Battle of the Multiverse, and was split into two entities following the restoration of the multiverse. * Alpha: Having been inadvertently created at the end of the First Battle of the Multiverse, Alpha is the evil side of Alpha654 and has been one of the major villains of the Story Arc Forum Fight universe since the end of Chapter 5. He is known for having access to dimensional magic, a massive underground factory dedicated to the production of mechanical monstrosities, and a high rank in the Royal Empire. He even has a little-known ability that allows him to learn of the presence of other versions of himself in other multiverses. ** Despite his defeat at the Second Battle of the Multiverse, Alpha is still alive and will soon return, far more powerful than he was before. * Omega: The part of Alpha654 that remained after the creation of Alpha came to be known as Omega. Despite losing his magic abilities to Alpha, he's still rather powerful, mostly because he still leads Project ONE. The faction is starting to become even more powerful than it was before, and is even beginning to experiment with combining magic and technology. Other Important Characters * MiniFox'' Series:' A robotic, fox-like AI. MiniFoxes perform all of Project ONE's military-related roles, and are somewhat more powerful than a normal human soldier. They have one primary weapon slot, which can hold a lot of different weapons depending on the MiniFox's role. ** They tend to break the fourth wall on occasion. Omega did not intend for this to happen. Alpha654 has introduced the following characters to the Story Arc universe, but is not their original creator. * '''Herobrine: '''The most infamous Minecraft legend. He's a major antagonist in many adventures involving Minecraft, so of course he appears in Story Arc. * '''Daniel Topala:' Originally from the forum game "Geometry Dash vs. GD Wiki", Daniel Topala is an evil clone of RobTop. His main goal is to destroy Geometry Dash, as well as other universes. * Demon Guardian: '''After finally being freed from his prison, the Demon Guardian set out to destroy Geometry Dash as well as all other universes he could find. * '''Erebus: A very powerful enderman. Erebus, of course, originates from Minecraft, where he led the mobs in an attempt to destroy Minecraft and take over the real world. After his defeat, he entered the Story Arc Forum Fight multiverse and attempted to conquer it as well. * Malacoda: A powerful ghast who accompanied Erebus during his quest to take over reality, and later, the Story Arc Forum Fight multiverse. SyntaxTsundere's Characters Heroes * SC-9744: '''A soldier under a galactic peace-keeping force, native to planet Murran. He possesses many weapons, each with their own properties and damaging effects, and is dedicated soldier, stuck firmly on his purpose. He also has a mysterious link with Lilac, and shares her abilities of teleportation and Dragon Boosting. ''Current Location: Citopia.'' * ''Snuffles: ''An Avalician Pembroke Welsh Corgi, and an oddity amoung the group. In previous rounds, Snuffles was once an extremely powerful member of the group, with elemental forms and MLG Formula being his bread and butter, but once the '''Elemental Surge was taken from him, he was left only with teleportation. He later suffered an injury on Manawa, and later died on transit from the Manawan system to an Antor Foundation base. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. Neutral * ''The Phantom Dragon: A Red Dragon wannabe without any of the actual Red Dragon's hatred, viciousness or eternalness. He's more of a nuisance than anything else. Current Location: Unknown.'' ** Introduced in Chapter 1, the Dragon wasn't interested in being villainous, so he helped the heroes for a while. He made a reappearance in Chapter 9, but not before being roasted into submission by Brine, the true Red Dragon. * '''Maroon: A wild west bounty hunter whom works for money and money alone. He isn't against working for either side of the battle, just so long as he gets paid. Current Location: '''On Planet Vastatio's Mercenary Gambit, looking for a new job. Villains * ''Virituous and Synarch: '' A pair of misshapen captors working with the Demon Guardian and, by extension, TimewornKaiju, to gain the three keys to the Cataclysm Machine. Virituous is a cold, calculating freak with dual horns, a robot arm and a metal jaw, whist Synarch is insane with an exposed brain, a hunched posture and a nightmare grin on him at all times. Coincidence? Well, yes, actually. ''Current Location: LIMBOV2... Presumably.'' * ''G-1000: ''A robot of mysterious origin, said to be linked to A-999. G-1000 is insanely powerful, even when he is severely weakened, able to proficiantly use his in-built Gear Gun to shoot down enemies that get in his way. He's not exactly a hero nor a villain himself, but he's currently posessed with Project: Binary, meaining that he's kinda evil right now. ''Current Location: REKT!!! A-999 has destroyed G-1000, and the robot body detonated a while after. His story line is over... is it? Sparky's characters Heroes *'Astra:' The Sorceress. Human girl with glowing purple eyes, extremely potent psychic powers, and these weird energy orbs to use as weapons and a confusing name. Talks pretty fancy, emotionally sensitive, and has slight trauma from being locked away in the Furnace for most of her life. Constantly floating because being able to screw gravity over and air dodge is useful in a world of hostiles. Current Location: Citopia. *'Classified:' The New One. A mysterious entity with a pink motif that showed up out of nowhere being pursued by Reaper. Was part of a drop squad from another world, but after they all got executed or ran away, he's alone. Wields a rifle with a fast firing mode and a sniper mode. Current Location: Citopia. *'Lilac:' The Sniper. A soldier under a galactic peace-keeping force, and a water dragon. She has many powers, but mainly uses her abilities as a dragon and her twintails which can be used as weapons. Her weapons of choice are sniper rifles (she is a sniper, after all). She's a dedicated soldier, stuck firmly on her purpose, which is the destruction of the Cataclysm Machine. She also has a telepathic link with SC-9744. Current Location: Nereus Mountain Wall. Soul Knights The Travellers. A party of sixteen people who adventure together and retake their world's magic stones from evil aliens time and time again. They use portals to travel, but guess what happens when portals malfunction? That's right, you end up in the wrong world. Info about each individual character can be accessed with the Expand button. *'Knight:' Has a pretty short temper but is a well-meaning hero. He's tanky and has a dual wield special ability. *'Paladin:' You'd expect him to be a crusader, but he's like a calmer version of the Knight. He can regenerate and has a shield. *'Wizard:' The one who usually does the questioning and keeps the Knight in check. She can cast magic, preferring a chain lightning spell, but can't take many hits. *'Alchemist:' Dead inside. Usually just watches the mess that is the party. He wields gas grenades and can make many types of chemicals. Also pretty tanky too! *'Assassin:' Blunt, cold, and calculating, the Assassin flanks enemies to deliver a deadly backstab. He can dash forward and deliver a deadly strike to the first enemy he impacts. Unfortunately, he goes down in little hits. *'Priest:' A mellow person. She worships a deity (as expected) and can cast a healing spell to everyone around her. Can't take many hits. *'Rogue:' Act-now-think-later is the Rogue's motto. If he can steal it, he'll try, and he has a roll to get him out of trouble - or into it! Unfortunately, like the Assassin, he's quick to go down. *'Berserker:' Literally just wants to fight, and usually sticks with the Rogue just for the fights. Gets stronger once he's properly into it, and is tough to take down. *'Elf:' Appears dead inside, but will actually sit down and talk about interesting things. She uses magic arrows and knows a few spells, but also packs some armour. *'Werewolf:' A masked man who is able to transform into (you guessed it) a wolf. He is usually engrossed in what he's doing and pays little attention to the world around him, but as a wolf, he just wants to get the most frags possible before he reverts. Great hitpoints - low regeneration. *'Ninja:' A man clad in black who hails from a clan friendly with the Soul Knights. Charismatic but doesn't talk much. Knows many ninja skills and carries smoke grenades that also make him invisible, and also fragile. *'Vampire:' A man who drains enemies' life force to live. Actually quite shy and secretive. Can summon bats when in danger and has good hitpoints. *'Engineer:' No one quite knows what it is. It builds stuff, it talks, it's a complete nerd, and it drops sentry turrets mid-fight - don't let the vial of liquid it uses as a head shatter. Everything else is fine. *'Robot:' The Engineer's personal assistant. Can only speak in hexadecimal but has great combat skill, robust armour, and can transform into an actual miniature war tank when in trouble. *'Druid:' Mysterious like the Vampire, and silent like the Ninja, he brews potions more on the mystical side of things and summons wolves as familiars. Has okay-ish survivability. *'Commander:' An armoured woman who loves explosives. Generally the group tactician. Has long range communication devices, survivability on par with the Knight, and the ability to call in an orbital laser strike when she needs extra help. They travel as a crew. Current location: Citopia. Other *'TESTBED series:' The Experiment. The TESTBED series was a series of robots programmed to carry out tasks. It used to require a CD or USB or other form of device that can contain code to be inserted into a TESTBED, but now in the new Multiverse that might have changed for the worse... Current Location: Gearing up for war. *'???:' The Guardian. Villains *'Reaper:' The Armageddon. Was once called Sparky, and once a hero. It was a water dragon and known to have spent a lot of its life with 404, and had a link with Filly, sharing a mind but having an individual personality that affected individual decisions. After the meteor strike, it got fused with Filly and lost its emotions/free will and got artificially upgraded and taken by the evildoers to be used as a weapon, becoming a mindless battle machine. Now, it's not much of anything. It looks like it's made of space/stars/galaxies etc., as does anything it's using, its projectiles, etc. It has armour, and it has two twintails and a pair of functional wings that are sharp and useful as a weapon, and a wide arsenal including the Infinity Blade and a plasma cannon. It used to be able to control fire, but now it has the ability to manipulate a strange void-like substance that looks like its body, and the triangle it was carrying with it for its entire adventure is now embedded into its armour's chestplate. Following its conversion to evil, it's now named Reaper and is the villains' ultimate weapon. Current Location: Citopia. Marauders The Invaders. A group of aliens working directly for the Anti-Creators led by Zulan the Colossus. As their name implies, they raid places and gather resources needed for Anti-Creator plots. It is said, however, that they sometimes capture natives of the worlds they visit to use as soldiers in their armies. They have an impressive space fleet, an almost limitless army, and lots and lots and lots of metric tons of poison. But perhaps their most fearsome piece of technology is a strange purple poison that invades and poisons everything and anything it touches - even the ground and air around it, gradually eating away at it until the poison or the poisoned substance decomposes. It is so potent it lingers in what it intoxicates for a while after said thing leaves. Even the Marauders' technology, which has been made especially resistant to it, breaks down when exposed to it, so containing or manufacturing it is a very expensive process requiring frequent replacement. The only things immune to it are the Varkolyn who naturally build the substance in their bodies and use it as a weapon. Due to its highly destructive nature, it's rarely used for fear of collateral damage. They're made of three races, the Alphaga, the Gobell, and the Varkolyn. They each speak different languages but the Marauders have made one common language so that all three races can understand each other and communicate successfully. Info about their army can be accessed with the Expand buttons under each section. *'Zulan the Colossus:' A titanic Alphaga. Completely clad in blue and yellow armour, floats, and has a ring on his back that holds five spherical blue and yellow drones. Zulan remotely commands those five drones, and they are basically remote cameras with the capacity to fire laser attacks. They've also got an autopilot mode. In both cases, they rely on being connected to his ring and having energy to operate. Zulan himself wields a variety of concealed laser weapons in his armour that can unleash literal hell on anyone he fights. He leads the Marauders, has many upon many hitpoints, and has a blunt get-to-the-point personality. He does, however, laugh at his enemies and relish their suffering or other mischances. He speaks many other languages other than the four of his army, so he can enjoy the suffering of his enemies personally. Current Location: The Omega. Alphaga Army *'Alphaga:' A fully sapient race of aliens which permanently have blue and yellow armour on that allows them to survive most environments so long as it's intact. They come in near-limitless numbers and have many laser weapons and vehicles as equipment. **'Alphaga Weapons:' Laser shotgun, laser blaster (rapid, burst), heavy laser cannon, laser sniper, poisoned sniper, poisoned bomber, ionised light machine gun, ionised light railgun, light mortar **'Alphaga Vehicles:' Saucer, dual car, hoverboard, quad vehicle, capsule, rocket, shuttle Varkolyn Army *'Varkolyn:' A race of purple aliens who come in multiple forms. Their bodies continually generate poison, and they can emit it at any time. It also leaks upon their death - it's kind of their blood. Most Varkolyn are of a barely intelligent kind who follow the orders of their superiors without question, however some Varkolyn are sentient and able to think for themselves. **'Varkolyn Pests:' Small Varkolyn quadrupeds. The cannon fodder of the Varkolyn race, they merely follow orders and have an aggressive instinct that causes them to attack anything that isn't a Marauder on sight unless told not to by a superior. On the attack, Varkolyn Pests run up to enemies and attack with a poisonous bite. **'Varkolyn Guards:' Large Varkolyn bipeds with armour. They carry down orders to Varkolyn Pests, and are equipped with weapons. A direct contrast to their less intelligent brethern, they usually act as guards for Zulan or the Varkolyn Leader with heavy weapons. ***'Varkolyn Guard Weapons:' ionised light machine gun, light axe, laser sniper, poisoned axe, poisoned sniper, poison grenade **'Varkolyn Tentacle:' A Varkolyn construct made entirely of their poison. Tentacles are autonomous devices that shoot rings of bullets when anything hostile gets close and collapse into a puddle of poison on defeat. They are used as sentries and on offense, but operate on microchips built inside them that keep their form and programming - an EMP can effortlessly knock them out. **'Void the Varkolyn Leader:' The king of the Varkolyn kind and the second most important peerson in the Marauder army. Void is a large dark purple Varkolyn quadruped with pink symbols on his body. He fights with his own attacks involving lasers and poison but also has a powerful multi-purpose gun known as the varkolyn assault rifle. Void takes orders from Zulan and also issues his own to the Varkolyn, acting as a relay between the Alphaga giant and his subjects. Personality wise he takes after Zulan but less intense, but Void can only speak Varkolyn and the Marauder language. Gobell Army *'Gobell:' A small race of black and yellow entities. They lack sapience and take orders from the Alphaga and Varkolyn, and are effective infantry for the Colossus' army. **'Gobell Soldier:' Small Gobell that have self-made bullet patterns to use as attacks. Some of them come with wings and are known as Gobell Flies. **'Gobell Guard:' Armoured Gobell equipped with handheld laser and poison pistols to use on defense, but some also have rocket launchers if necessary. Typically guard less important targets that still require guarding. Marauder Fleet *The Marauder Fleet is a veritable space armada made of black, blue, and yellow ships. They fight as a unit and have a solid position in the art of galactic warfare, and are all equipped with teleportation technology for quick transport. *'The Omega:' The flagship of the Marauders is a known one through the Multiverse. It shows up, releases a raiding army, and leaves again. Zulan the Colossus carries out his operations from here. It is positively huge, has many shields, and many weapons to fight other space armies, including but not limited to ionised heavy railguns, poisoned turrets, and an Annihilator cannon mounted on the main deck of the massive ship that fires explosive poison lasers - the pinnacle of Marauder technology. *'Elite Ships:' Smaller, sleeker Omega-type ships that house elite enemy squads and are usually used to store important supplies. They're armed with lesser versions of the Omega's weapons but lack an Annihilator equivalent. *'Standard Ships:' The main swarm of the Marauder fleet. They're small ships armed with potent shields but little in terms of weapons, generally leading towards a variety of laser weapons with the occasional heavy railgun or poison weapon. They are used for general troop transport, combat, and supplies. *'Supply Ships:' Sleek shuttles that fly very quickly and have mounted laser cannons as well as personal shields, but are generally very weak. They transport troops and supplies from ship to ship very quickly. *'Omega Shuttle:' Zulan's and Void's personal heavily fortified shuttle lacks weapons but has space for a few guards, and some troops and supplies. Zulan and Void have all the weapons it'll need anyway. Former *'Fillygroove:' The Other Side. Was once a creature made of light that chose to be an orange cat with wings. She had a link with Sparky, sharing a mind but having an individual personality that affected individual decisions. She was able to manipulate light and use Sparky's abilities, but got fused with Sparky and died in the meteor strike. Current Location: F'' *'Drift:' ''The Lost One. A racer from the world of you, person reading this, that got teleported into Fortnite, teleported out of there into somewhere else, and constantly hopped between rifts until he helped the heroes end the Cataclysm Machine and finally get home. He once was unstable and glitchy and wore a protector suit, needing to take something to stabilize, but he has none of that now. He fought with various guns but could escape in a pinch. Current Location: The world of you, person reading this *'Necrozma:' The Blinding One. A flying set of misshapen black armor. Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds.' Current Location:' F'' *'Sara:' ''The Determined. A mute human female in an extremely sturdy suit of armour. She was extremely acrobatic (boosted by her armour) and had what can only be described as an everything-in-one gun. She was trying to kill the team to prevent them from stopping the Cataclysm Machine, and also captured Sparky and Filly. Worked for Ares. That also meant she appeared for every Final Guardian battle until Finite killed her in the Cataclysm Machine. Current Location: F'' TimewornKaiju's Characters Most of TimewornKaiju's characters are most of the Creators and the Anti-Creators, so this section will only list those who are not part of them. Heroes * '''Kalach Merizan:' Also known by his epithet, "Deadeye". Kalach is the legendary hero who slain the Anti-Creators' predecessors, the 9 Corruptors. Hailing from Einides, Kalach wielded one of the 24 Supreme Weapons of the Multiverse, the Magnum Opus—a gun that is powerful enough to slay the Corruptors, who were much more powerful than the current Anti-Creators, in a few hits. * General Darius: A general of the United Systems of Sol who oversees the operations of human heroes and super-soldiers. He has very powerful superpowers on his own right, for he needs them if he wants to keep his subordinates in check. Neutral * The Architect: The immortal being who came up with the idea of Terminus and oversaw its creation. He has lived for quadrillions of years and survived multiple generations of the Multiverse. His body has deteriorated over time due to the fact that mortals aren't supposed to live that long, to the point he had to get a new body for one hundred times, but his mind also deteriorates over time as well. In the present day, he has completely forgotten his true name. ** Today, he regrets building Terminus, for he now realizes that it poses a threat to not only the gods, but the entire Multiverse as a whole, as it is the only thing in existence capable of permanently destroying the Creators and the Multiverse itself. His former colleagues and their associates still look forward to killing the gods, while the Architect doesn't want them to do that anymore. Villains * Godseekers: A collective name for villains who seek to ascend into a Creator. See Community-wide characters for more details. ** Zodiac ** The Ragnarok ** Zadimus ** Nero ** Cthulhu * Godslayers: A group of mortals who seek to kill all the gods and those who seek to become them. See Community-wide characters for more details. ** General Ripper ** Talon Cross xXPhoenix888's Characters Heroes * Phoenix: '''A teenager, but a hero. A 19 year old teenager who arrived to this world via creation by another creator. He is a enthusiastic but rather hot-tempered teen who has a rather dark past on why he became a hero. Trained by XP8 to be one of the most versatile warriors, but unfortunately his creator was captured. Upon the attack of his home planet, he found the Blade of Justice in a rock. Pulling it out, he made his escape to another world. Now a protagonist, a member of the Alliance. Recruited during Chapter 9. * '''XP8: '''A creator, out of the 16 which were trapped in Furnace. As the Divinity of Reincarnation, Avian of Rebirth, reincarnation and revival is his key job. Everyday, he goes to Empyrean just to await the long list of dead entities who are lucky enough to make through the 7 realms of Heaven. Also Phoenix's master, as he trained Phoenix since young to be a warrior, but unfortunately was captured. * '''Athanatos: '''The long lost brother of Phoenix. He was seperated when they were both 5, but now both have been reunited. Athanatos ismore calm than Phoenix, but if he gets angry, he tends to be very harsh. Also trained under XP8, but does not have a main weapon, rather depending on his fire quirk to use fire-related attacks. Recruited during Chapter 14. Other characters * '''Light Phoenix God (Lighto): '''One of the two gods in the Phoenix Realm. He represents unity, harmony, love and prosperity in the Realm. Although his enemy is the Dark Phoenix God, both work together sometimes if necessary to save the Realm from danger. * '''Dark Phoenix God (Darko): The opposite of the Light Phoenix God, representing war, discord, hate and death in the Realm. His arch enemy is the aforementioned Light Phoenix God. Both Gods are under the control of XP8 who was the one who created the Realm, both the Phoenix Gods regulate it. As of now, they are in space. Minor Characters * xXPhoenix888: 'Literally myself in the game, I'm represented as a blue skull cube as in my profile picture, and I help to fix broken physics in the game. I however am represented as a lesser God. My persona here lives in the GDverse, but now he resides in an unknown void where he mostly spends his days fixing broken physics * Other Phoenixes in the realm. Brown Eevee's Characters Heroes *'V the 12th Levelled Intelligence AI: Fused with The Crypt, He rules everything associated with water and considers him as Poseidon, The Lord of The Seas. Whilst he is not in the waters, He is a robot that is associated with all kinds of energy and electric based weapons and defenses. He also commands Falco Maxime: Centcom and The Cursed Crypt to his will. He is considered by his fellow soldier peers as an academic leader and a grand symbol of power and leadership all over Medici. Whilst his leadership is the best of his abilities to gather others to from an army of his own kind, His embodiment of rage is a reason why The Crypt exists to take out his anger from the deaths of his parents. He considers him to be the offspring of lightning and death itself, to always be feared from others. *'The Last Dragonborn': The Last Dragonborn or Laat Dovahkiin (Dovahzul: LAaT-DOVAh-KIiN Laat-Dovah-Kiin, "Last-Dragon-Born"), generally referred to as the Dragonborn (Dovahzul: DOVAhKIiN Dovah-Kiin, "Dragon-Born") is the protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dawnguard and Dragonborn. The Dragonborn can use Alteration, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration & Conjuration, The Dragonborn also has ranks and importance from within Whiterun, College of Winterhold, Blades, Greybeards, Hermaeus Mora, The Dawnguard, Bards College, The Companions, The Coven of Namira, House Telvanni, Dark Brotherhood, Imperial Legion, Nightingales, Thieves Guild & Tribal Orcs. The Dragonborn can also use shouts to buff himself, followers or damage or push back enemies *'Officer of Support, Vine La Silva': Vine La Silva is the Officer of Reinforcements for Falco Maxime: Centcom. It is his job to make sure additional forces are to be added or deducted from battle and to make sure to motivate other people to help others in current battle. *'Second in Command, Lucas Martins': Lucas Martins is V's Second in Command of Falco Maxime: Centcom & its infamous Bavarium Nuke Launcher. *'Master of Ships, Charlies Piecemaker': Charlie Piecemaker is in charge of making battleship and water support vehicles in case of any serious sea battles. *'Lieutenant of Information, Mary .R. Hoyt': Mary Hoyt is in charge of information like coordination, receipts, scripts and documents concerning Falco Maxime and The Cursed Crypt. *'Major, Tamera Coppinger': *'Flag Officer, King Prussia': *'Supreme Admiral, Johnathan Snakes': *'Apprentice, Carter McGenova': *'Scout, Boon Ricci': *'Naval Cavalry, Zach Firestone': *'Fleet Captain, Josh Hearthstone': *'Air Marshal, Chang Lexington': *'Commander, Rico Collina': *'High Colonel, Armadillo Falcone': *'Captain of Sanctions, Emerson Paliotta': *'General of Demolition, Alfredo La Fazia': *'Commandant of the City, Kellen Bruzzese': *'Naval Infantry, Atanasio Musumeci': *'Lieutenant, Benigno Goodier': *'Supply Officer, Geoffrey Buzby': *'Thunder Trooper, Cameron Early': *'Ground Cavalry, Jacoby Fling': *'Commandant of the Deck, Marcos Emmett': *'Colonel of Morale, Issac Giunta': *'Technician, Louis Ciaccia': *'Marshal, Mirocleto Verni': *'Commander of Covert Operations, Andres Porco': *'Naval General, Kyle Caserta': *'Covert Infantry, Lonnie Chilson': *'Divisional General, Eligio Staple': *'Master of Protection, Odidone Breck': *'Lieutenant Senior, Perry Baron': *'Commander of Weapons, Lawrence Charleson': Villains *'The Cursed Crypt: '''The Offspring of Lightning & Death Itself. EndermanR169's Characters ''... Eternulli's Characters Main Article: Eternulli "Houston, we have a problem." "There's too many characters for this poor player to handle." Heroes * Finite: A cyborg of mysterious origins, resembling a black dragon. Technician, loves being around robots and mainly his own creations. Used to be quite cheerful and friendly, became edgy personality went somewhat south after Sara's appearance and accumulated in him snapping and killing her. He tends to be quite serious and a little irritable now, though it's not rare to see him smile or laugh. Wields two electric whips and a handful of magic abilities from being half Celestial Dragon. Is secretly a wanted criminal on the run from authorities on his home planet. Location: Citopia * Astro: Finite's friend, reunited on Viridis. Is also a technician, prefers to build machines and weaponry over working with AI. Bit of an optimist and is openly kind towards allies and people he trusts, can become very cold towards others. Has no preferred weapon and wields an arsenal of creations he switches through depending on the situation. Location: ?... * Carmen: 'An extremely intelligent and durable robotic bird who follows Finite everywhere he goes. Is quite down to earth and prefers to deal with the situation on hand. Has magnetic knives disguised as feathers that can be thrown with immense force, and can also ignite them and herself for extra damage. Got shotgunned and committed partial death multiple times and now has an intense dislike of guns. Thanks Sara. ''Location: Citopia * 'MECHA-5: '''May or may not be a sentient spacecraft. Finite's spaceship, she is a fully functional autopilot spacecraft with a huge capacity and high level technology. Was designed and built by Finite and Astro. ''Location: Citopia ** '''M5-D: '''A drone extension of M5. Has virtually no security and can probably be easily hacked. * '''THUNDER: A tiny, silent robot with maybe a bit of an attitude, THUNDER's somehow capable of participating in the team seriously whilst also being a meme. Apart from lasers, miniature plasma shooters, t-pose statues, five thousand bandaids, every tool in the multiverse and soda cans, THUNDER can teleport anywhere within limits and so long as they've been there before. Location: Citopia * The Tempest: A giant crew consisting of 15 members, these stickmen are the sole survivors of an apocalyptic event that tore their universe apart. Location: Wandering the Multiverse. Villains * Rainbow: A crafty, devious, and incredibly eyeburning stickman, Rainbow is the defacto third Overlord - a sort of lesser Creator - of Universe 42 and the direct cause of the apocalypse. He is currently fighting Director and Amanda in an attempt to escape from U42 in order to bring chaos to the other worlds. Location: Universe 42(or what's left of it) Former * Lucidia: An ice-wind demon who has the ability to manipulate weather and related elements. She is very slow to trust and often lashes out at people if they annoy her. She is very practical and no-nonsense. Lucidia is an expert fighter having survived on Chaloid for many years, preferring to charge her scythe with her magic and channel it through that. She was recruited to the team on the temperamental planet. As of Chapter 13 Lucidia's past persona Lycia is also accompanying her, although Lycia remains trapped in her necklace. After the Cataclysm Machine was destroyed, she secretly left the team being satisfied with the outcome. Location: Unknown. * Puck: A fallen warrior from Sornieth, Puck is a Nocturne dragon with one mission in mind - destroy Efia. He was initially from a different multiverse but landed in another one after a brutal fight with the dream demon, where he was taught by the inhabitants how to use weaponry and launched a shuttle to the same universe Efia had landed herself in. He holds a bitter grudge with the former queen, as she destroyed his mentor Artemis, as well as what would've been his family indirectly. Puck has left with The Tempest to hunt down the former AC after the end of Season 1. Location: Wandering the Multiverse. CookieCookieNomNom’s characters Heroes *Cookie: A normal cookie that can walk and talk. May or may not have the power of dark matter. *Elmer: An nomadic adventurer whose home, family and friends were destroyed by Gamer. Bent on killing Gamer for that reason. His garage is portable and can be moved around at the speed of light. **His spaceship is the Hunter MK II. It is built out of scraps from various ships in works of fiction, explaining why he can go into Hyperspace. He repaired the scraps and turned them into brand new parts. Villains *Gamer: Pronounced Gahm-eh-r. An evil version of Cookie that has a near unlimited amount of power. His main goal is to cause whatever chaos it takes to not be forgotten. He was created when Cookie respawned after being forgotten in the past life. Cookie can randomly transform into Gamer and vice versa. Aggron... Just Aggron’s Characters Main Characters Heroes * Aggron - Just a normal OP Aggron. Nothing out of the ordinary. * Maccia - A prepellor headed entity. * Thwompike - A thwomp entity. * Metic - A computer used to locate many characters. * Cer Ceram - Ceramic god ditched by Gerrytom. * Scratch - Record ditched by Gerrytom. * Scizor - hasn’t had a major part in the story yet. * Pulgotic * Zim * GIR * Venin Zooala Villains * Gerrytom - Him, Psychadela, and Expresserain are trying to get into the Covenant. (I'm sorry, when was this a thing? - Eevee) * Psychadela - Him, Gerrytom, and Expresserain, are trying to get into the Covenant. * Expresserain - She, Gerrytom, and Psychadela, are trying to get into the Covenant. * Gromega * Gromega's Heart Minor Heroes * Tallest Red * Tallest Purple Planned Heroes * Scizor * Leslygon * Blaize * Werner Werman * Hickery Dockery Villains * Blanc Anguis * Urkinunny * Clowny the Bep-Clown * Slujster * Gromega's Stomach System (Stomach, Pancreas, Gallbladder) Gallery Golden Aggron.png|Aggron, AKA 'Wisky' zim_disguise.png|Zim GIRDISGUISE.png|GIR scizor.jpg|Scizor, AKA 'Yseult' tallestred.png|Almighty Tallest Red Tallestpurple-Faceforward.transparent.png|Almighty Tallest Purple veninzooala.gif|Venin Zooala XSlayer300's Characters Main Characters Heroes * Slayer/XSlayer Minor Characters Villains * The Reaper Trivia *As of Chapter 15, Eternulli currently holds the record for the most amount of active and alive SAFF characters, with a total of 29 - including Finite's Crew and The Tempest, as well as other side characters. **There's a total of 42 mentioned characters, including ones that have died pre-SAFF or only appeared once(Carnelian), and characters that aren't necessarily owned but primarily played as(Entity 303). Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters